Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 23 (Building)
Building is the twenty-third episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *KELLIE and Chats build a cubby house for the Hi-5 band. *CHARLI builds an imaginary wall. *TIM builds a place for himself to make noises without annoy anybody. *CHARLI builds a box tower. *Jup Jup gives KATHLEEN stuff to build a tower. *CHARLI mixes and stirs imaginary items to make concrete and a cake. *NATHAN shows how is his house and around it. *CHARLI goes on an adventure. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a family where the mother (Kellie) is having a baby, so she and his husband (Tim) decide to move to a bigger house, but their children (Kathleen and Nathan) don't want to because they're going to miss everything. Gallery Kellie S1 E23.png Charli S1 E23 1.png Tim S1 E23.png Charli S1 E23 2.png Kathleen S1 E23.png Charli S1 E23 3.png Nathan S1 E23.png Charli S1 E23 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E23.png Songlets ;Word play Building the walls, one and two Do do do do do do do do do do do do Now add another wall over here too Do do do do do do do do do do do do We'll put a roof right on the top When we finish building we can stop and we'll rest. Building the walls, one and two Do do do do do do do do do do do do Now add the windows, that's what we'll do Do do do do do do do do do do do do We'll put a round one near the door It's the coolest house you've ever saw, that's our house. Painting the house, this is what we'll do Do do do do do do do do do do do do First paint the yellow and then some blue Do do do do do do do do do do do do We'll add the purple and the green And the brightest red you've ever seen, that's our house. ;Body move #01 One on top, build it up Strong bricks, heavy bricks One on top, build it up Strong bricks, heavy bricks One on top, build it up Strong bricks, heavy bricks One on top, build it up Strong bricks, heavy bricks One on top, build it up Strong bricks, heavy bricks One on top, build it up Strong bricks, heavy bricks. ;Making music Lifting, shifting, make it grow Piece by piece, bit by bit, make it grow. Lifting, shifting, make it grow Piece by piece, bit by bit, make it grow Lifting, shifting, make it grow Piece by piece, bit by bit, make it grow. I've built myself a place, a place that's just for me And when I'm in my place I can be what I want to be I've built myself a place, a place that's just for me And when I'm in my place I can be what I want to be. Lifting (lifting), shifting (shifting), make it grow Piece by piece, bit by bit, make it grow Lifting, shifting, make it grow Piece by piece, bit by bit, make it grow We've built ourselves a place, a place for us to be And when we're in this place we can be what we want to be. ;Body move #02 Lifting, shifting, make it grow Piece by piece, bit by bit, knock it down as quick as you can. Lifting, shifting, make it grow Piece by piece, bit by bit... ;Puzzles and patterns No songlet ;Body move #03 Mix it up, stir it up Stir all around Mix it up, stir it up Stir all around. Mix it up, stir it up Stir all around Mix it up, stir it up Stir all around. Mix it up, stir it up Stir all around Mix it up, stir it up And pour on the ground. Mix it up, stir it up Stir all around Mix it up, stir it up Stir all around. Mix it up, stir it up Stir all around Mix it up, stir it up And cook till it's brown. ;Shapes in space If I could build a city, how would it be? Houses for the people, roads for you and me Tracks for all the trains, parks to roam them 'round Bridges that go over, towers rising from the ground Where I climb to the top and watch it all passing by. If I could build a city, how would it be? Houses for the people, roads for you and me Tracks for all the trains, parks to roam them 'round Bridges that go over, towers rising from the ground Where I climb to the top and watch it all passing by. If I could build a city, how would it be? Houses for the people, roads for you and me Tracks for all the trains, parks to roam them 'round Bridges that go over, towers rising from the ground Where I climb to the top and watch it all passing by. ;Body move #04 Mountain climbing, here we go Take it easy, nice and slow This mud is thick, it feels like goo I hope that I don't lose my shoes These vines are thick, I'll make it pass I think I see the end at last Crawl through the tunnel, the end is near Back home now, I like it here. Mountain climbing, here we go Take it easy, nice and slow This mud is thick, it feels like goo I hope that I don't lose my shoe These vines are thick, I'll make it pass I think I see the end at last Crawl through the tunnel, the end is near Back home now, I like it here. ;Sharing stories Building the walls, one and two Do do do do do do do do do do do Nail them all next, this is what we'll do Do do do do do do do do do do do Then make the doors that open wide And we'll paint it all for us inside as we build. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Ep about growing Category:Ep about building Category:Ep about buildings Category:Ep about painting Category:Ep about colours Category:Ep about bricks Category:Ep about cubby houses Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about places Category:Ep about boxes Category:Ep about knocking down Category:Ep about towers Category:Ep about mixing Category:Ep about concrete Category:Ep about cakes Category:Ep about the city Category:Ep about adventures Category:Ep about travelling & journeys Category:Ep about obstacle courses Category:Ep about family Category:Ep about houses & homes Category:Ep about babies Category:Ep about size Category:Ep about moving to